


Seven More Months

by professoropinionman



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Depression, F/M, Kouichi's acid trip nightmares, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professoropinionman/pseuds/professoropinionman
Summary: They had survived The Calamity. Now they faced The Aftermath.





	Seven More Months

“So they’re finally shutting it down.”

“About damn time. How many kids have died at that school?”

“It’s something like ten every year, and twenty this year. I’m telling you, that place is cursed.”

‘You have no fucking idea.’ Kouichi sipped at his coffee, pretending not to eavesdrop on the adults at the nearby table. It had been a week since the incident, and he had probably slept less than twenty hours since then. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing one of his classmates dying. The morning afterwards, his grandparents had called his father, and he was on his way back to Japan right now. Every surviving student in class 3-3 was being sent to court-ordered therapy, Yomiyama North was being shut down, and the entire administration and all of the teachers were being placed under investigation. Chibiki-Sensei’s trial would be in several weeks. Kouichi was only able to hope that the students’ testimony would help him. ‘Christ, what the hell am I supposed to say? “No, officer, Chibiki-sensei wasn’t negligent. My friends were killed by a curse.”’ Looking up, Kouichi saw Mei enter the cafe and approach him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Mei spoke up.

“How are your grandparents?”

“They don’t remember anything. As far as they’re concerned, Reiko-san died two years ago.”

“Hmm.”

A few minutes more.

“You haven’t been sleeping much either, have you.”

“Nope.”

A waitress came by, taking Mei’s order.

“Seven months until graduation.”

“Yep.”

“...This is gonna be a long seven months isn’t it?”

“Yep.”


End file.
